


L'Amore 23

by linchuxiu



Category: L'Amore - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linchuxiu/pseuds/linchuxiu





	L'Amore 23

Chap.23

“我愿赌服输。”  
“恭喜你，从我手里赢得了这场赌局，桐人。”  
莱恩塔站在场中央，一手按住自己肩膀处摇摇欲坠的衣襟，表情看似淡然又洒脱，只把一份心事藏在了看不见的谷底。  
形容同样很是狼狈的桐人站在他对面，一手持剑一手叉腰，十分地猖狂地在败者面前仰天大笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈我赢啦这下优吉欧是我的啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
他正开心地享受着胜利与骄傲，孰料乐极生悲，恍惚间他似乎闻到了什么香味，思绪不得已迟滞了一瞬。醒过神来时，他便脚下一滑，脸朝下重重地……  
“砰——”  
桐人顶着额心的红印子，迷茫地抬起头来。  
眼前没有战败的少年，周身也没有礼堂的人山人海，他手上也没有剑。  
他正坐在桌子前，趴在一本他连看都不愿看一眼的书上，对面则坐着正奋笔疾书的曾作为赌注的少年。  
……哦，原来是我又梦到魔法祭了。  
优吉欧看着对面人尚未褪去睡意的双眼，伸长手臂，隔着桌子在他的额心轻碰了碰，无奈地关切道：“桐人，困了就睡吧，嗯？不需要为了陪我熬夜。”  
桐人有些发懵地看着坐在对面的优吉欧——  
魔法祭明明已经过去大半年了，怎么又梦见了……而且，虽然他那时很高兴，但绝对，绝对没有在大家面前叉腰大笑！他才不会做这种事！  
他对梦里的自己撇了撇嘴，站起身来揉乱优吉欧的头发，直到那头金发全部蓬松起来才放开手，满意地道：“那我先睡了，你也记得早点睡哦，晚安~”  
优吉欧摩挲着似乎还残存着那只手温度的头发，也温声道了句晚安。  
桐人有些晃悠地回到卧室，躺在床上之前，他突然想起，刚刚做梦的时候，他似乎闻到了什么味道……那味道有些熟悉，像是幽蓝色的花瓣揉碎在指尖的汁液，又像是深夜里月色与微风交织的温凉，缠绵的，神秘的，又甜美的……

夜半。  
眼下已然是八零五年二月的末冬，窗外月光朦胧暗淡，稀稀落落的被掩盖在鹅毛般的大雪里。外面寒风凛冽，一窗之隔的室内却是温暖如春，甚至热的躁动旖旎，像是痴人们将身体贴在一起，在情热与呢喃间生出的热度。  
桐人在被子里翻来滚去，最后终是被热度磨光了睡意，睁开睡意迷蒙的双眼。不料出现在他视线里的，既不是对面的书桌也不是雪白的墙壁，而是一片绵软的亚麻金色。  
嗯？  
优吉欧？？  
桐人眨了眨眼，确认自己并没有做梦，也没有看错。  
眼前的人真的是优吉欧。  
不过优吉欧的状态似乎有些不对。此刻，他正半眯着那双大而漂亮的眼睛，碧色的眼底有些迷离。不知是热还是什么，他白皙的脸颊被洇出一片晕红，嘴唇也被牙齿硌出鲜艳的痕迹。他的身上还沾染着特别的香味，那味道像是桐人今晚上刚闻过的那种，此时随着少年的动作丝丝缕缕地在这略显窄小的被子里蔓延开来，深深地浸入身下的床褥……  
优吉欧怎么了？   
“优吉欧？”  
桐人晃了晃他。  
对面人却并不说话，只抱住他的胳膊，将滚烫的脸庞埋在他脖颈里。  
“优吉欧？你怎么了？”  
“为什么不说话？”  
“优吉欧？”  
无论桐人怎么问，优吉欧都不吭声，只用他柔软的脸颊挨蹭他的肩膀，双手在他身上没有章法地抚摸，一双赤裸的长腿也在他双腿之间勾缠摩擦着，喉间偶尔泄出几声略显痴缠的喘息。  
桐人有些懵。  
这，这到底什么情况，该，该不会是……  
他僵着身子，连动都不敢动，任由床上的另一个人在他身上煽风点火，只脑子还在身体里疯狂地转。  
优吉欧现在似乎不大清醒。  
他身上带着一种很特别的香味，仿佛是从他的层层皮肤里渗出来，不知为何，这味道本该清雅怡人，却让桐人也有几分燥热……  
难道这就是所谓青春期的躁动吗？桐人去年有了第一次梦遗，但优吉欧，根据桐人的偷偷观察，应该是还没有的——难道说第一次就是今天吗？可优吉欧为什么要不声不响地从自己房间里溜出来，专门过来爬他的床？  
还没待桐人想明白，一种奇妙又陌生的感受在他的体内轰然炸裂，叫他的大脑都在一瞬间混沌起来。他嗅到另一种陌生的味道开始在空气中弥散。  
和之前花香的甜腻不同，这股味道要更清淡一些，像自森林中千万棵树木躯干深处散发出来的硬朗味道，却又似乎混合着碧绿枝桠间拧出的清香。  
空气中的两种味道渐渐混在一起，变成另一种极其迷人的味道。像是站在遥远的绿树丛花间的，来自自然的味道。这股味道本该叫人心旷神怡，却在此时此刻，在这狭小湿热的床铺间，勾起了两个人的欲火，叫空气都灼烧起来。  
桐人伸手按住不停蹭动的优吉欧，忽然间就明白了。  
最开始的花香般的味道是优吉欧身上的，后来出现的那种味道是他自己身上的。  
为什么会有这些味道？  
是因为他是α，而优吉欧是Ω。  
他们现在是在互相吸引。  
一片炙热里，桐人的内心却一片冰凉。关于他是个α这种事，他心里其实一直都隐隐地有些猜测，却出于他也说不出道不明的心理，始终有意无意地回避着这件事，仿佛这样就可以粉饰太平。  
可今天，现实给了他明了狠辣的一巴掌，逼着他面对——  
他是个不折不扣的α，而优吉欧是个Ω。  
α和Ω会不由自主地相互吸引，α会极度渴求Ω，α可能会伤害Ω。  
怪不得当初莱恩塔会说；你就不会伤害优吉欧吗？你与我是一丘之貉。  
是啊，他又有什么资格指责莱恩塔呢？  
他也是个……α啊。  
桐人有些困难地呼吸着，努力想把身体里烧起来的欲望压下去。  
这样……不行，不能就这样下去。  
“优吉欧，优吉欧！醒醒！”  
可无论怎么唤，优吉欧都只是半睁着那双漂亮的眼睛，迷茫又执着地痴缠。桐人甚至能感受到他和优吉欧下身时不时地顶在一起，带来一阵阵快感，让他的身体都有些颤抖。桐人忍不住恼恨起来：偏偏！他也算活了三十岁，偏偏是个处男！不仅如此，还是个躺床上被困在游戏里、连飞机都没怎么打过的处男！要是，哪怕稍微多几次经验，也不至于现在因为这点儿事这么狼狈……  
桐人恨不得念一百遍清心咒把身体里的燥热压下去，偏偏优吉欧并不老实，在他的怀里来回动弹，炙热的呼吸打在他脖颈上，又酥又麻。在优吉欧的舌尖勾到桐人的锁骨是时，桐人简直忍无可忍，一把箍住优吉欧的腰，翻身压在他身上，用力制住他总是乱动的两条光裸的大腿。优吉欧肌肤丝滑的触感让他有些恍惚，随即又回过神来。  
这死孩子！睡觉怎么连条裤子都不穿！要折腾死老子吗！  
桐人垂着头，看着优吉欧的面孔。他似乎被压制的有些不舒服，喉间轻轻哼哼着，眉头也皱了起来，碧绿的眼里一片情思的水光，半眯着看他。  
桐人狼狈地错开目光，抬头看向窗外。  
硕大的雪瓣呼啸着在空中席卷，有些轻轻打在窗上，有些则回旋着不知去往何处，在空中狂放又孤寂地飘。  
他也说不清他在怕什么，拒绝什么。  
α与Ω之间的互相吸引是天性，或许他此生注定会被优吉欧吸引。可抛开这些，抛开生理上的一切因素，他喜欢优吉欧吗？他对他有恋人之间的那种喜欢吗？如果他不喜欢，却在本能的驱使下伤害了优吉欧的话，他就是个彻头彻尾的人渣。可就算他喜欢优吉欧，难道他就能在这种情况下对优吉欧做些什么吗？他真的能坦然又不知廉耻地，把他看着长大的小孩据为己有，把他变成他爱人，他的伴侣，他的——Ω吗？  
这是对的吗？  
优吉欧这么好，如果他因为自己的心情与私欲擅自对他动了心、下了手……  
会伤害到他吗？  
会束缚住他吗？  
优吉欧该一辈子只待在他身边吗？  
是不是该让他去看看更广阔的世界，而不是这么自私地、顺理成章地在他身上烙下自己的印记，让他属于自己？  
桐人深深吸了口气，只觉得欲望和Ω的味道都不会再让他意乱情迷。  
过于沉重的心事几乎让他喘不过气。  
他看着在床上因欲望而焦灼地蹭动的优吉欧，最终还是缓缓压下身体，用一只手把人抱在怀里，另一只手轻轻拉下优吉欧的内裤，握了上去。优吉欧的呼吸声顿时乱了，他将两只手从桐人的压制中解脱出来，勾住桐人的脖子，柔软的嘴唇在他的脸侧与下颌上时轻时重地挨蹭。桐人仍是放任他动作，不躲开，却也不回应。  
过不多久，优吉欧便喘息着泄了出来。他身上的味道渐渐散开，随后一脸满足地把自己埋进桐人的怀里，睡着了。  
桐人的手轻轻抚上优吉欧的后脑，把睡着的少年按在自己怀里。  
叹了口气。  
真是个坏孩子，他不动声色地把他弄得进退维谷，焦躁不安，他却毫无所觉，只顾着自己，爽了就睡了。明天醒来，这个坏孩子大概也不会记得他是怎么把他的青梅竹马在夜里狠狠折腾了一番，让他在重重心事里辗转反侧。  
可这个坏孩子又是个名副其实的大宝贝，好多人都喜欢。  
那他呢，他真的可以喜欢吗？  
他真的有资格喜欢吗？  
或者说，如果真有那么一天，优吉欧被身为α的他吸引了，又该怎么办？  
这都是些什么事儿啊……  
桐人最终一夜没能合眼。  
临近清晨时，他还是鸵鸟地处理好一切可能留下的痕迹，抱着优吉欧，把他送回到他的床上，盖好被子，似乎晚上什么都没发生过。  
优吉欧还太小，人生还有那么那么长，他该有更精彩，更自由的人生。  
他该在天空中翱翔，寻找他真正想要的风景。  
而不是早早地被囚在他身边。


End file.
